Heart of Gold (One last Request)
This is part of an ongoing fanon series called "One last Request" The episode itself Sunstone awakens in a lush green forest, animals are surrounding him. He'd rub his eyes, and he'd quickly get up, scaring the animals near him, causing them to run. "...U-Ugh...", he'd moan. Soon, he'd start examine the world around him. He'd rub his head, and soon he noticed a list and a helmet. "..W-What.. Are these?", he'd ask himself. He'd put on the helmet, and he quickly regained all of his memories. "O-Oh yeah.. What happened to the crystal temple? Where am I? Who popped me from my bubble?". All these questions he asked we're never answered. Soon he got up and looked at the list, and shed a single tear. "I.. Forgot about this!", he'd shout. "....So, what do I do with it now?" He'd start reading it. The entire paper said the following Yo! This is my bucket list. These are all the things I wanna do, or at least Sunstone to do before I get shattered! I'll make sure to do this in order! # Experience what natural earth water feels like # Invent something cool # Fight a "bear" # Fix a spaceship without help # Get moar friends :( # Get a cool "Nickname"(AND NO BLOODSTONE-FLG-CUT-XQ5 ISN'T COOL) # Go to one of those cold planets liek neptune! # Wrestle a Ruby(IT'LL BE FUN DON'T WORRY) # Experience and survive a volcanic eruption Sunstone would sigh, but he'd quickly look up, to see a spaceship crashing down. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!", Sunstone would scream. The ship would cause an explosion, and only ruins we're left. Fortunately the paper survived! Sunstone would get up, to see a poofed Copper. He'd pick it up, but the Copper would quickly regen. "Eeek!", Sunstone would shriek, and he'd hide behind a log. "Lumpy, clumpy, broken ship!", the Copper shouted. "Always ruining my plans! Guess i'll just have to find a new ship...". Copper would start examining the area, but he'd notice he has no limb enhancers. He'd shriek, and Sunstone would giggle. "..Hey! Who's there!?!?", Copper shouted. "..I am..", Sunstone said. He quickly got up, and Copper screamed. "AAAH!!! IT'S AN ERA-1 GEM!!!". Copper quickly hid behind some ruins. "Don't be afraid, i'm a crystal gem.", Sunstone said in response to Copper's action. "A crystal whaaaaaa????", Copper replied. "..That means i'm a good guy! You can come out Copper.", Sunstone said. "..Is it safe to go?", another voice asked. "N-No, I-I don't trust this dude..", Copper asked. "Who's there?", Sunstone said. He'd summon his staff. Copper would shriek "N-No one! I'm just a tree!", the voice said. "...Don't worry, i'm a good guy.", Sunstone said while unsummoning his staff. Tiny jasper would roll out of some ruins, and he'd wave. "D-Don't say hi to that.. Thing!", Copper shouted. "..Hey, i'm a Sunstone..", Sunstone said as he pat Tiny Jasper. "..Aw.. Thanks..", Tiny Jasper said. "..I'm looking to fulfill my dead friend's bucket list, can you help?", Sunstone asked the two. "NO!", Copper shouted, but at the same time Tiny Jasper shouted, "YES!". "...OH C'MON! SUNSTONE'S ARE COOL!! THEY CAN CONTROL FIAH!!!", Tiny Jasper shouted. "..Fine.. I'll go, I don't want you in danger..", Copper said. He'd walk over. "..So.. Adventure it is?", Sunstone said. "YEAH!!!", both said, however Copper didn't really mean it, however he was with Sunstone for now. The three walked off northwest, and talked about the list on the way.. EPISODE END Category:Fanon Episodes